Just My Luck
by Candyninja
Summary: Ok almost every fangirl who fangirled over something wishing that it was real or they just disappear into their world, am I right? Well obviously someone didn't get the joke apparently and now I'm stuck in Danny Phantom. Well it's not like it can get any worse right?
1. Chapter 1

**_Ch. 1_**

_'Ok I'm bored'_ this is why I hate Sundays, hey my name is Selena Wong; I'm 14 year old girl trying to get by in high school. It's a Sunday so there is no school today, so I'm planning to meet up with my friends today to hang out, but I don't have to leave until an hour and I have nothing to do… So I do the next best thing, I set up an alarm and start watching as many Danny Phantom episodes before I leave.

I just got up to 'My Brother's Keeper' before my alarm went off; I sighed before grabbing my bag, wallet, phone, PSP and IPod shuffle + headphones before walking out the door to meet up with my friends.

I guess since I'm walking I should talk about myself to pass time. My name is Selena Wong, don't call me Selena Gomez if you don't want to have a death glare + silent treatment for the rest of the week, I'm 14 still in high school, I'm lean, I have mid back black-brown hair that has light waves, I'm wearing a white hoodie along with jeans and sneakers, it's near the end of summer here, so it's still hot out. Oh, I have a family of 5 including me, dad, mum, older brother and younger sister, I'm the middle child sadly. Also I'm wearing my glasses; they are just a simple black frame tho. My bffs that I'm meeting up with are my pack, Cat (me), Fish (Vish), Wolf (Flower) and Sheep (Mon), although in our little pack we consider ourselves a family for fun, Mum (Vish), Dad (me), Daughters (Flower + Mon). If you can't tell already we are not the most popular group in the world and we don't get along very well with the "Girly Girls" *shudder* One last thing I love reading, including fanfics, especially if they include DP due me being a fangirl for them. Anyway the meeting place is not too far now.

I got to the meeting place, which was a café, I ordered myself a large coffee and chocolate cake then I took a seat waiting for my pack to arrive and for order too.

I was mindlessly looking over Tumblr in its Danny Phantom tag, a lot of the art was amazing and don't get me started on the fanfics, I took a large sip of coffee before taking a large bite of cake which I almost finished _'Gate, I feel like Honey now from eating sweets…' _I just continued to read before the café's door opened revelling the rest of my pack, which they soon spotted me and came over to me in different ways: Wolf glomped me almost knocking me over, Sheep laughed before taking a seat and Fish laughed and hugged me before going to the counter to order something. I chuckled and waited for them to finish ordering before chatting to them, "So waz up my fellow friends?" casually asked

"Nothing much, I've been visiting Fish and Sheep at their homes" Wolf started before I realised something

"Mon, why are you wearing a flower crown?" I simply stated, Fish snorted before burst out laughing like a mad man, of cause that only my _'wife'_ would get it. Wolf and Sheep rolled their eyes, not getting the joke of course.

We just spent the day wondering around while cracking jokes along the way before I noticed something that wasn't normally there. I quickly ran forward, ignoring my friend's calls, I bent down to pick up the thing that caught my attention; it was one of Clock Works medallions or well a really good imitation of it, I pick it up before walking back to my friends.

"Cat, what's that?" Wolf asked,

"It's a Time Medallion or good imitation of it." I simply stated a little confused why it would be here, there weren't any DP cosplayers around… where there? I looked around to see no cosplayers in sight so I simply put it on and slipped it under my shirt, "Although I wonder why it's here, either way finders keeper right?" I grinned at that, while they just rolled their eyes at me before we moved on.

After bucket of M&amp;Ms later we were about to split, we were saying our goodbyes in the café before a large bang rang out through the place. Then 3 guys burst in waving guns around and demanding us to put our hands up, I am a very protective person so I stuck close to my pack. Suddenly one of the guys grabbed Fish; I instantly shot up and ran over to her, pulling her back making us switch places, there was another large bang scaring one of the robbers which made him shoot, I wouldn't panic like this if the gun wasn't pointed at anyone but it was pointed at Mon… I sprinted, and then skidded in front of her, just in time to take the blow. I fell back from the force, pain, pain and more pain. That's all I can feel, I can hear my friends screaming at me, I'm starting to see black dots in my vision. I just want the pain to stop, it hurts, and my eye lids feel heavy. The last thing I heard before I backed out was,

"Time Out"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Pain. That the first thing I remember, along with blackness. I slowly opened my eyes, it took a little while vision to clear up so I could see but it was still blurry, not to mention I don't have my glasses on. I shot up, not the best idea when you've been shot in the chest, I fell back down onto the bed, _'Wait a bed? Where am I?' _I looked around to see that I'm in a room I can also hear ticking noises _'Ok I don't know where I am, then let's see what I can remember. I was hanging out with my friends, I found a Time Medallion, and we went back to the café to say bye then the… the robbers came and pointed their gun at us… there was that bang, they… they… they pulled the trigger at Mon… I ran in front and… and…' _closed my eyes before opening them again and I bluntly stated "I'm dead aren't I?"

"No, but you were close" I snap my head to where the voice came from to see the last thing that I'd thought I'll see. I saw a ghost, but not any ghost. It Was Clock Work HIMSELF! _'Yep I'm dead and going insane… yippy!?' _

"C-Clock Work?" I croaked, while sitting up ignoring my body protesting. Clockwork grinned and chuckled,

"If you are wondering you are in my tower" Clockwork stated, _'well that would explain the constant ticking' _

"So, how long since I've been here and out for?" I bluntly ask,

"You have been here and asleep for 3 weeks, you are healed but you will still be in pain, so if you are up to it you can get up and walk around, I'll be waiting down stairs if you decide to get up and out." And with that he left, _'and when he means if I decide he means I will so I better get going' _I pulled off the cover and swung my legs off the bed and slowly got up despite the pain in my chest, I now had a good look around the room, It was purple with a single bed, there was also a table that had a thermos that held Dan. I knew better than most people so I left it alone, after all he might be epic he is scary as fuck, there is also a bed side table which had my bag full of my stuff and a spare change of clothes, cuz to be honest my clothes are old and stained with blood… My blood… I grabbed the change of clothes and quickly changed my clothes… white top, black skirt and black &amp; white leggings with black boots. While I was changing I noticed I still had the Time Medallion on, although it had blood stains on it, cringing I took it off and wrapped around my wrist a few time so it was hidden under right sleeve where my watch was, So it's a Time Bracelet now… yea not funny… I quickly went over to my bag and looked through it: Phone, IPod shuffle + headphones, PSP, wallet, glasses, a small box? And a newspaper article. I picked up my glasses and put them on, then I picked up the box and opened it to find a hand held mirror made of silver and decorated with Rubies, Sapphires and Emeralds in the shape of flowers, it's really, really beautiful and I'm guessing that it's a present from Clocky, I flipped it over and saw Clockwork's symbol. I placed the mirror back into my bag and picked up the newspaper clipping, I somewhat wish that I didn't, it was about my death:

_'Feb 28,_

_A 14 year old girl was killed today at 4:30Pm, Selena Wong. She and her friends where visiting a café to hangout, when 3 robbers attacked the café with guns. Selena had jumped in front of her friend when one of the robbers was startled and pulled the trigger while it was pointed at her friend, a shot to the chest, damaging the left lung and the heart, when paramedics arrived at the scene; she was rushed to ICU before dying of blood loss-' _

Wait what? Died? Oh Clocky… Right nevermind

_'Family and friends are devastated; At least she died as a hero in the eyes of her friends and family. We mourn for their lost and pray for the safety of Selena's family and friends.'_

I never did die, it was faked… I wonder what they would say if they knew I was alive. Wait my phone! I quickly grabbed my phone and checked it, no new messages like no duh. I decide to give it a shot and searched through my contacts to find Vish's number, I clicked it and waited for it to ring, _'Come on. Work!' _after the third ring she picked up,

_''Hello?" _Great it's her sis,

"Hey there is Vish there?" I asked making my voice sound a little higher so she wouldn't recognise me,

_"Huh? Ok, SIS YOUR PHONE!" _I chuckled she was so cute, but annoying. There was a bit of shuffling around before someone else had the phone, _"Sorry about that, um hello?" _It broke my heart to hear her so heart broken,

"Hey is this Vish?" I simply ask

_"Yea, who is this?"_ Great I'm scaring her now,

"I'm an old friend to Selena, I was given her phone so now I'm calling to give a message from Selena and to check up and everyone to see how they are coping with this" wow I made that up on the spot,

_"Oh? You sound familiar do I know you? Well for how I'm coping with this, it's hard. I miss her so badly." _Wow she believed me but still,

"Yea you… might know me… I'm so sorry that it's so hard for you, but it takes time to heal." I tried to not let my voice crack while I talked to her,

_"Yea, thank you. Didn't you say that she had a message?" _Oh right the message,

"Right, this is Selena's message: I'm so sorry that you must be going through this, please I don't want you to suffer mourning for me. Please keep on smiling for me, take care of our _family _for me. I'm sorry that I had to leave, but I promise to try and be back soon, just don't forget me Fish" I – I – I can't, my voice is breaking, I can hear sniffling from the other end,

_"Oh my god is- is that all? Please tell me what your name is?" _She was begging now,

"M-My n-name? It's Lilly… I'm sorry I'll leave now to let you grieve… just stay strong for the others, also could… Could you give this message to the others? I need to go… I'm sorry" I couldn't, no more before I hanged up Vish replied,

_"Y-Yea. Sure thing also thank you. Good bye." _I hung up on that before turning off my phone. I placed it in my bag along with everything else while I went down stairs to face Clocky.

By the time I got down, Clocky had finished talking to the Observents,

"Ah Selena I hope you like the clothes and gift" I nodded "Now the reason why I pulled you out from you dimension is that I need your help to change a certain Halfa's timeline" I tilted my head at that

"Let me guess, Vlad?" Clocky nodded,

"He needs guidance, and you already know most about him. So you know what buttons to press and what not to press. He will be arriving within a few minutes, to pick you up and take care of you." I nodded, since I know the 'future' per say I would be the best pick to change him, although I have to be careful of what I say around him. If Vlad finds out I know the future that could be disastrous. It's probably a good idea if I act dumb around him, otherwise Clocky would be after my skin… "As you probably know it would be a bad if the knowledge of the future falls into the wrong hands, good or bad." I nodded I already knew this though wait,

"Hey Clocky, do I have to stick to as close to the story line as possible or do I have a bit of freedom?" I was really unsure whether if I had to stick to the story line or not, but ether way I will try too,

"That would be preferred, but yes you do have a bit of freedom" I smiled,

"Thanks for everything Clocky" Clocky smiled at me and then asked me if I wanted to watch the time stream while I waited for Vlad, I nodded and walked over to the screen and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

* * *

After a while of watching different timelines I got bored, I soon found a few books to keep me entertained. 3 ½ books later I heard someone come into the tower,

"As much as it flatters me to see the master of time, but what it that favour you wanted to ask me?" Yep that's Vlad's voice, I was already lying down on the couch that Clocky had nearby so I couldn't be seen by Vlad but I could still see him,

"Ah yes Plasmius, right on time." Sigh, Clocky and his time puns… Sad, Vlad rolled his eyes at that while Clockly chuckled at both of us, "Also I am asking you a favour, because you are the only person that I can rely on for taking care of her." Yay Clocky for being so cryptic,

"Her? Taking care of? Wait you want me to take care of a female?" I rolled my eyes at Vlad's comment,

"Yes, she has already been informed that you will pick her up and take care of her, and the only reason I'm asking you is that you have enough resources to take care her but if she is too much of a hassle I could ask Daniel but how would he explain to his parents where she came from?" Clockly and his logical sense,

"I see. So who is 'she' anyway?" I was tempted to call out now and make my presents known but I like having the element of surprise… Well as much as you can get from one of the most feared ghost in the GZ, Clocky just chuckled,

"You will meet her soon but now I will tell you now not to ask too much about her previous home, she might tell you later on but I make no promises. Now I'll be leaving you two to get to know each other I will be back later." And with that he left.

"Wait what?! Oh butter biscuits!" I chuckled at what Vlad said; he heard me and turned to where I'm sitting and I could have sworn his eyes widened when he saw me. He walked over to me; I stood up and sat on the arm of the couch,

"Um, hi? I'm Alice." I said stretching my arm out for a handshake, he took it up and shook my hand,

"Hello to you to, I am Vlad Plasimus." Sigh, he doesn't sound too happy, then again he rarely ever did.

"Let me guess, your unhappy cuz you have to take care of me, right? Sorry that you have to put up this…" I simply stated while looking down and away, I heard Vlad shuffling around before a sigh came from him. I got up and walked over to the books and picked them up, walked backed over to the book shelf and put them away in their right spots but I kept the one I was still reading and the other one I liked, walking back over to my bag I put them in there before looking back over to Vlad who was just watching me the whole time, "you do realise that you watching me is really creepy not to mention unsettling" I said to Vlad who just raised an eye brow at me

"Do you seriously not know who I am?" He asked me, _'you'd be surprised at what I know of you'_,

"Well, all I know that you are Vlad Plasimus, you are greatly feared and respected in the Ghost Zone." I simply stated while looking at him, He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head while muttering 'cusses', I shook my head and muttered fruit loop. He must have heard me because he is scowling at me and just saying, Its scary as fuck, "I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice while crossing my arms and rolling my eyes at him,

"Funny. Why is it that you don't fear me?" I shrugged and said probably because of all that has happen so far had hasn't sunk completely in yet also after being shot and waking up in the DP universe had something to with that but I'm not going to say that too him.

"So since Clocky is still out, might as well as try and get to know each other… and objections?" I simply asked him he nodded his head and mumbled that sounded like 'fine let's get this over and done with' I shrugged and simply asked my question, "So, are you married or were married?" he sighed before shaking his head,

"I have never been married nor am I now. You have boyfriend?" He asked, I shook my head,

"Nah, I went to an all-girl school so no guys there and most of the guys I knew were only friends. Any pets?" I asked him,

"None and what do you mean you 'went' to all-girl school?" he asked,

"Well I'm here now; I can't get to school from here can I?" I stated, Vlad made an 'oh' face which made me chuckle, "have any rivals or archenemies?" I bluntly asked and Vlad nodded,

"I do. He is an annoying brat who stops all my plans, but he is the only other one of my kind. Do you have any hobbies?" He asked,

"I have a few, reading, drawing, playing games, hacking different things and that's about it. What's so different about your kind that there is only you and your rival?" I already knew the answer to my question but I'm supposed to be clueless you know,

"I'm are known as a Halfa, how old are you?" he said the first part quickly and quietly, I nodded,

"I'm 14. So you're Halfa? So you are half ghost and half human then? Like a hybrid?" he looked surprised at what I said but never the less he nodded,

"I'm impressed; most people don't figure it out so quickly like you did and no I was not born like this. An accident caused to happen to me. Why do you ask?" I could sense curiosity within Vlad voice, I shrugged,

"I'm just interested, it's not every day that I chat to a ghost or a half one that is. Back home, ghosts are considered fake and all spotting/seeing/sighting/etc are hoaxes so this is all new… What is your full name?" I sighed that life is over I'm here now,

"Vladimir Plasimus, what is your full name?" he simply asked me

"A-Alice Pendragon…" I said quietly _'I'm not Selena anymore, she died then…' _

"That's a fake name isn't it?" he asked raising an eye brow, I looked down before nodding a little, "So why use a fake name?"

"She's dead now. She died back then but I'm still here, so I kinda have a new start here, a clean slate. Using this logic I need a new name, so yea…" I simply stated, I was not going to cry for what happened back then. I felt a hand on my back, I look up in confusion to see Vlad giving me a soft look… like he was trying to comfort me… I gave him a small smile and thanked him for the little comfort he gave. Just then Clocky came back in; he took his hand off me and went over to Clocky and discussed that everything has been dealt with I could go with Vlad anytime he wanted to leave; I went over to my bag a checked that I had everything. After checking I slung my bag over my right shoulder and walked over and stood next to Clocky, they both looked over to me before asking me if I was ready to go. I nodded before hugging Clocky and thanking him for everything he has done for me after that I went 'home' with Vlad.

* * *

**_/Sorry that it took so long for me to update this chapter. I kinda struggled with some parts of Vlad's dialogue… oh well I'll try and update soon! Also thx for reading! Stay Sweet! _**

**_-Candy_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

* * *

"Vlad! Why do I have to go to this?" I wined as I brushed my hair and platted it,

"Because, I need to make business deals and you are now my daughter so I need to present you. Anymore questions and shouldn't you be calling me dad by now, Alice?" Vlad simply said, I sighed. Upon walking into my wardrobe and finding a dress I wondered if I should call him dad… Or another word that means dad… Maybe Father or Baba, after all it's been a week that I have been living with Vlad, we moved to Amity Park after Vlad started to grumble and mutter something about Danny, although the scene where Vlad's towel flies off along with the news filming everything live, sadly that's how I was found out, after all a girl in his hotel room does tend to make people think certain questions, so we had to clear it up before people jump to conclusions much to Vlad's dislike. He was planning to hide me for a little longer from the media but, oh well. I also found out that Vlad and Clockly had signed my name differently so now I am known as Alice Masters… Yippy? I don't know.

Once I found a dress that I deemed worthy to wear I quickly got it on, it was pearly white with neon orange trimmings and the overall design was flowers, I grabbed random necklaces and bracelets and put them on not really caring what I wore, the main thing I kept hidden out of anyone sight was the time medallion. (Even after living with Vlad for over a week now he still doesn't know about it or that I even have one in the first place and I intend to keep it that way for as long as I could.) After the boring wardrobe change, I got my mirror from my hiding place and placed it in one of the hidden pockets that is in my dress. After one quick look over I walked down stairs to find Vlad about to come up and I think to get me,

"Well I was about to go up to your room to check up on you but looks like I won't have to," Vlad said in a bored manner,

"Yea, yea, you were checking if I had been washed away down the plug hole, well too bad I didn't, _Father_" I stated like a little kid, pouting, crossing my arms and looking away Vlad sighed he turned around and started walking down,

"You know it's impossible for you to go- Wait what?" Vlad's head whipped around and gave me a dumbfounded look, I simply continued walking down the stairs and grabbed his and along the way,

"Well I do live with you and I am technically your daughter, why? I though you always wanted to be called Father or am I not good enough Baba?" I simply stated not looking at him, though when I asked that last question Vlad stoped all of a sudden, I turned around to come face to face with Vlad,

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to call me father so soon even though I kept asking-… Never mind. Also why are you calling me Baba now?" Vlad said in a softer tone, though he did divert the question and didn't answer it,

"Baba, means Father in Chinese, after all my mum and dad made me learn it." I said looking away from him, "Look the limo is here, I'm going to call you baba when we are home alone otherwise I'll call you Father ok? Ok, let's go." I walked out not bothering to wait for 'Father', by the time I climbed into the limo and closed the door Vlad had also gotten into the limo; this is going be one long night.

* * *

**/sorry for the late chapter and for it being so short... I just had a lot of school work and lack of inspiration... sorry I'll try and update sooner... sorry. enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch. 5**_

* * *

"Baba! I don't want to go!" I started to wine at Vlad who just sighed,

"Honestly Alice, you already had 3 weeks off school now, so why are you complaining?" Vlad stated crossing his arms,

"Because you put the anti-ghost rules on the school which multiple of them I hate and loath." I said pouting and crossing my arms,

"You are my daughter Alice, you need to set my example, you are going to Casper high and this is final." Vlad growled out with a tone that also stated that that was final. 'You just want me to spy on Danny' I just grumbled making sure that Vlad didn't hear. Soon we arrived at the School wearing the tacky uniform of red blue and checker and surprisingly comfy somehow. I walked into the school and found student reception; I got my locker code and my timetable which is still normally over two weeks. Soon I found my locker and stuffed everything I needed in there, once I got everything I needed for the first 2 classes I decided to wonder around the school while the hallways aren't covered in other students since its early in the morning and few students were here, after a few minutes later I found the library and surprise there is still computers in here, jumping on I quickly hacked the network and pulled up a chat box and started to IM my friend I made without Vlad's knowledge,

**_Soul Dragon: _**_Hey, whats up?_

**_Technus: _**_Aren't you at school?_

**_Soul Dragon:_**_ Well, yea. But is early. . . Got any gossip?_

_ **Technus: **none really- no wait…_

**_Soul Dragon: _**_?_

**_Technus: _**_there is the rumour that a new student is going to start at Casper, Vlad's Daughter is going to Casper, Vlad's daughter has this and that, etc._

**_ Technus: _**_they are mainly around you and Casper._

**_Soul Dragon: _**_I can tell… I'm in hell._

**_Technus: _**_Hehe?_

**_Soul Dragon: _**_Help._

**_Technus: _**_School can't be that bad._

**_Soul Dragon: _**_SOS._

**_Technus: _**_that bad?_

**_Soul Dragon: _**_if anything I'm hoping that it won't be as bad as my last school. Hey I need a favour._

**_Technus: _**_yes?_

**_Soul Dragon: _**_can you find out who is in my classes? You should be able to hack the school network and if not, well that's sad._

**_Technus: _**_Sure, wait one sec._

I sat back and leaned back on the chair that I'm sitting on. I had made friends with Technus last week, Vlad was away and I found his lab, Technus showed up and long story short we became secret friends.

**_Technus: _**_You still there?_

**_Soul Dragon: _**_Yea._

**_Technus: _**_not a bad class but you will have at least one of the Team Phantom trio in your class at all time. But you will only have a class that has only of them in the same room as you._

Right, I told Technus that I needed to keep tabs on team Phantom, tho I never told him why but me being Vlad's daughter it's easy to jump to a sensible conclusion,

**_Soul Dragon: _**_Right thanks, gtg class starting soon._

**_Technus: _**_Ok, contact me later. I want to know how your day went._

I got off the computer and headed to my first class, walking straight to the lion's den…

As I got to the door of the class room and was about to open the door, the teacher that I know popped out and closed the door behind himself. He looked down on me and simply greeted me,

"Ah, you must be the new student, my name is Mr. Lancer. " He gestured over to the door, "I should introduce you to the class now shouldn't I?" I gave a small nod as he smiled; he opened the door and led me in before announcing to the class, "Good Morning class, as you might have noticed we have a new student in our class" everyone turned to me which I had a bored expression on my face, "Miss. Masters?" I turned to Mr. Lancer still with my expressionless face before turning back to the class and sighed and spoke up,

"Hello, my name is Alice Masters, daughter of Vlad Masters, any questions?" most of the class had their hand up but surprisingly the Phantom trio had their hands up, "kid in the back corner, speak away" everyone looked over to Danny who looks embarrassed now,

"Uh, are you and Vlad close?" Sigh, he's being defensive now,

"To answer your question, it would be a no." He doesn't trust me, I can tell as well as being his biggest rival, I'm not surprised, "Ok you in the front row."

"Do you have the newest brand of Parc Taht?" Paulina asked, god I hate her so much. Also what the in the name of Clockwork is that?! '_Crap I still have to reply, just go with the flow, just go with the flow'_,

"Seriously, who still uses that? Please don't mention that brand again." I stated while looking away from Paulina, though most of the class (aka the girls) had started whispering different brands that I will never know-

"So what brands do you wear?" Star stated randomly while calling out. I looked over to her and simply smirked,

"One does not simply give away their fashion tips so easily to mere mortals. If you had higher levels in your social rank maybe I'd tell you my secrets." Oh the looks on everyone's faces! All the girls in this class where so confused, same with the jocks but the nerds! They are chucking at my reverences and at how most of the class didn't get them! I ginned larger before taking a seat, which is sadly next to Danny… Crap.

Halfway into class I heard the sound of shifting paper, I turned to look over to Danny to see him scribbling on something and passing back to Tucker who passed it to Sam after scribbling something on it, and it's like a game of 3-way pong. I looked over Danny's shoulder to some of the writing and moved back to my seat and in my note book I scribbled what they wrote:

_I don't like her._

_Why? Cuz she Vlad's daughter?_

_Kinda, but I'm wondering how much does she know…_

_You mean your secret?_

_What else would he mean Tuck!?_

_I mean if she know her father's secret and how much of a fruitloop he is._

_Yea, so I want to know if she is a spy or not._

_So how are we doing to do this?_

_I don't know you got anything tuck?_

_Nope how about you Danny?_

_Maybe we could be friendly to her, remember she is still a new girl._

_That might work._

_ARE YOU CRAZY! SHE COULD BE A SPY FOR THAT FRUITLOOP!_

_Yea dude, for all we know if this could back fire and we could be screwed!_

_I know but you guys don't any other ideas! So if have any NOW might be a good time to jot them down!_

After reading over the conversation sounds like their unsure as to which side I am on… great I can tell that school is going to be a blast…

. . .

Help.

**_/sorry for not updating sooner… whelp Enjoy! Also good luck for figuring out what Parc Taht is! :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_/Hello! And oh my gosh, I was giggling like a school girl reading all of your reviews! So I guess I should answer them:_**

**_JadeKurosaki: Haha, well done! *hands you another digital cookie* also thank you!_**

**_LuvPeaceCandy: Well done! *hands you a digital cookie as well* and thank you, really I was just trying to think of a brand and since I don't like using most brands I just came up with that. Thank you and I hope you keep on reading my work! :3 _**

**_Guest: Uhh… In order, no she does not, she isn't going to rat Vlad out, she can't talk about our world to anyone in the DP universe cuz clocky will most likely go Grimm reaper on her and how would you describe to Danny that he is your favorite character and you know pretty much everything about them. Yea, not an easy task, and the whole reason she's stuck with Vlad is to make him less fruit loopy. Also thank you for reading my story and for the Ideas! :)_**

**_Dork Asian: Hahaha Well done! :3 I'm glad that made you laugh! And I'll try and update as soon as I can! *also hands you a digital cookie*_**

**_secretwhovianpony: wow, I- don't know what to say other than it kinda does… well after reading it, I'll try not to make it look like I'm coping the idea. (Disclaimer I had this Idea for a long time and only started to write it down) :) _**

**_And thank you for everyone who reads and enjoys my fanfic! :3_**

**_Now onto the story! :)_**

**Ch. 6**

* * *

_'FINALLY, LUNCH TIME!' _I thought when shoved my books in my locker, I sighed and began to walk down the hallway to the cafeteria only to hear Dash yelling at Danny. Looking over, Danny was the only one there suffering dash's wrath, glaring at Dash I walked up to him and called out to Dash to try and save Danny's behind, "Dash! What are you doing?" Dash's and Danny's head turned over to me,

"Why hello there, I'm just wailing on a nerd. Say how about we go out after school some time, what do you say?" Dash had dropped Danny was now leaning on the lockers and trying to flirt with me,

"Ah, no thanks. My dad would most likely murder any guy who labels themselves my boyfriend or just want to get into my pants. Say, looking at your face is starting to make my eyes hurt, so could you please leave before I go blind?" I said in a flirty tone that I didn't even know that I had, but either way Dash took it and left... _'I never liked him anyway, along with the other A'lists... Except Kwan...'_ I walked over to Danny and extended a hand to help him up, which surprisingly he took, "You ok?" I asked him, Danny nodded, I smiled at him before we could say anything Sam and Tucker came running up,

"Dude you ok; we just saw dash before in a bad mood." Danny reassured his friends that he's ok; I chuckled before turning on my heel and decided to leave the trio up to their own thoughts, although I could hear Sam asking a million and one questions as to why I was nearby, soon after the bell rung indicating that classes starting soon, I grabbed my books and headed to my next classes.

-Time skip cuz I'm lazy and tired-

"Ok class, anything you haven't finished will be homework. Afternoon class" the teacher got up and left the class as we were packing up for the day,

"Hey" I quickly turned around to see Danny looking at me,

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked because weren't they avoiding me until they know what side I'm on? Oh well,

"Um…" Danny's hand reached up and scratched the back of his head, "I wanted to say thanks for before…." Danny looked away from me when he said that,

"Ah, yea that. Uh, Danny was it?" I asked him even though I know his name, he nodded, "It was no problem, plus I hate bullies. Ugh, why couldn't I just go to an all-girl school instead? Then I wouldn't have to deal with brain dead, raging hormonal teen guys..." I groaned while face palming before turning to Danny, "No offence." I stated,

"Well um, yea… thanks." Danny said struggling to find the right words which made me giggle,

"Say do you want to hang out after school for while unless you're busy or your friends are around…" I trailed off at the end because I know that Sam and Tucker don't trust me due to having Masters as my last name,

"But, will your dad even let you go out after school?" Danny tilted his head, crap I forgot about that, _'Gosh Dang it Vlad! Dafuq did you have to add those stupid rule!'_

"Right… I honestly forgot about that… I should get going before father yells at me for being late home. Well it was nice chatting to you Danny, see ya!" I quickly said, Danny nodded and I left and went to my locker to get my bag and head home.

By the time I got 'home' there was still no one home… yet again. I walked up to my room and dumped off my bag and started to do my homework, not that I got much anyway. After that was finished I walked down to the basement where the lab is, Vlad told me that I could come down here as long that I don't make a mess, get hurt or blow something up. I walked over to the extra hover board (you know the one that Valerie uses as the red huntress, it's like that but simpler) and picked it up walking over to the portal I opened it and places to hover board down and hopped on it, slowly going forwards into the swirling green mass, into the Ghost zone.

Sad to think that I can go into the ghost zone after school but not out on the streets without telling him first? Oh well but, this isn't the first time being in the ghost zone while being Vlad's daughter; after all I did have the little 'adventure' while being in the ghost zone. Funny story really, I was messing around in Vlad's lab (without him knowing of course) but then Skulker just had to make a grand appearance while I was leaning against the portal and I might had fallen in while Skulker opened the portal from the other side, I fell through the portal panicking while Skulker was confused, I had to scream out to Skulker to save me from falling/floating off being lost in the ghost zone, he took me back to his island and asked me a lot of questions, he was quiet surprised that I was Vlad's daughter or that Vlad even got a daughter, either way that's the way I met Skulker for the first time and become somewhat friends, luckily Vlad still doesn't know that happened and I intend to keep it that way.

After a while I reached a floating door, knocking on it Technus answered and allowed me in. I have been doing this for a while now, visiting ghosts I mean. Any way looks like Skulker is here too; I greeted them both while they greeted me back, "So what's up boys?"

"We were just about to play Doom" Technus said looking towards Skulker, who just nodded,

"Really? I could join you in your gaming session or are you afraid that you will be beaten by a girl?" I smirked at this knowing that they wouldn't turned down a challenge,

"Sure, as long as you don't start crying as soon as I beat you." Skulker smugly said. I simply grinned at this same goes for Technus, hook, line and sinker. I got on one of many spare computers that Technus owns, booted it up and went straight to doom and logged on. That's when I spotted a name that I recognized; I quickly changed my mind and called out to Skulker and Technus,

"Yo, Skulker, Technus, change of plans for the 'every man for them selves' round." Both of them looked at me puzzled, "Looks like the little ghost hero is online" giving them my newly practice evil grin, (after all having Vlad for a father, you're bound to pick up things from him) slowly they both grinned at this, quickly selecting my character and joined the server, Skulker and Technus soon following,

**_(Server): Privet chat group with:- Soul Dragon, Tech King, Greatest Hunter._**

**Soul Dragon:**_ So shall we go and have a competition of who kills the little hero first?_

**Tech King:**_ You're on!_

**Greatest Hunter:**_ Sure, same rules as always?_

**Soul Dragon:**_ Yep, Tech could you quickly g over them?_

**Tech King:**_ Ok, _

**Tech King:**_ 1\. No cheating or hacking _

**Tech King:**_ 2\. No use of ghost powers (unless stated otherwise or while hunting down Phantom he is using them) _

**Tech King:**_ 3\. No claiming others peoples kills, for this is unfair_

**Tech King:**_ 4\. No stealing others loots or kills_

**Tech King:**_ 5\. No one is allowed to turn against one another until said otherwise._

**Greatest Hunter:**_ No one disagrees with the rules? _

**Soul Dragon:**_ None? Good lets go take down the hero._

I started to grin and started to move my character forwards with Technus and Skulker closely following behind me, grinning too.

And with that the game is _on_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

* * *

The bell just rung indicating that another day of school has finished, I ran to my locker and stuffed my books in before grabbing out my bag, closing my locker and walking out of the school I see the phantom trio along with most of the school kids heading towards the Nasty Burger- No wait, sorry The Mc Masters? Did I get that right? Yea, Mc Master... worst name ever in my option. Oh wait… the protest! _'Son of a Duck!'_ I ran towards where the protesters are. I stood off to the side of the protest not really wanting to be a part of the crowd, at what seems like a minute later I over herd Sam's and Tucker's conversation,

"This is so cool! This protest is bound to rattle Vlad's cage, right Danny?" Sam looks over to right where no one is standing, turning to Tucker she asks "Where's Danny?"

"He must be taking a break, but I'll tell you who is here. The mayor himself." Tucker looked over to where a limo pulled up and Vlad stepping out of it, I start cringing at what Vlad's going to say a bit later. Vlad walks over to Sam and Tucker, who were at the front of the protester,

"Now, now children. I'm sure we can reach some sort of an understanding here." Sam looked pissed before saying,

"We are not children. So stop treating us that way!" the rest of the protesters cheer in response to that, looking over to the roof where Danny was hiding he was just watching how everything went, I think I remember what Danny says,

"Just what I hoped for. Now it time to low Vlad's game, once and for all" after that he changed into Phantom and then Jack and Maddie Fenton appeared, I saw how Vlad's devilish grin turned sour when he heard Jack's voice, I chuckled at this mainly because I chuckled at this scene when I watched this episode. I snapped out of my day dream when I Vlad's voice again, but this time I cringed and faced palmed at what he said,

"Come on 'dudes', can't we rap about this? Open up a meaningful dialog?" then Phantom appears, I groaned at this, for once Vlad sounded worse the Technus and you'd think he would have learnt a little bit of casual text while I was around but no, apparently not. I mean who says Dudes with a quotation mark hand signal, who used dialog in a sentence anymore in casual chat anymore, since when asking to rap is cool and most importantly since when could Vlad rap?! Snapping out of my day dream once more I hear the sound of an Ecto gun firing up, quickly looking around I noticed that no one has really noticed that I 'Vlad's daughter' was here, there was more people here thanks to Phantom and that I was standing near the limo. Wait standing near the limo?! I quickly looked over to Vlad who was shooting at the clone of Plasmius that Phantom overshadowed and was going crazy, I started to back up as soon as 'Plasmius' Aka Phantom zooms down behind the limo as Vlad shoots it. Good news is that surprisingly the Limo does blow up into green smoke that covered mostly everyone so we could see much or we had to close our eyes so it's a bit like the episode this is on eye for an eye as I think it's called. Bad news is that since I had to cover and close my eyes I didn't see any of the tiny, yet sharp, pieces of limo that flew everywhere and somehow cut me across my left arm causing me to cry out. As everyone ran to where the limo once was only to see Danny hurt I inspected my arm to find a big gash that went from near me elbow to near the back of my hand and wrist, luckly it wasn't deep enough to get stiches but it was pretty deep and it was overflowing with blood, I quickly covered my hand over the wound and applying pressure to try and stop me losing any more blood, with a small whimper I backed away of the scene where the parents were yelling at him for hurting a child and if they saw me well, it would be like throwing gasoline onto an open fire, no need to make it any worse. Turning around I ran away from all the commotion while cradling my left arm close to my chest which it started to stain my clothes, once far enough I quickly dropped my bag to the ground and started search through it until I found a small roll of ribbon that I use to play around with when I'm extremely bored, I quickly start applying it to the gash hopping that it would satisfy as a makeshift bandage until I got home or find proper medical attention. Picking up my bag and hauling it over my shoulders I ran back home.

I took me around seven minutes to get home, get inside, run down to the lab, get into the lab and find the first aid kit in the lab, after all why wouldn't there be one? Anyway, by this time the once snowy white ribbon has been dyed crimson around where the gash was, I dropped my bag and started searching around the first aid kit for disinfectant spray and wipes, gauze rolls and medical tape. Sadly since I was in a "bit" of a panic I didn't hear the ghost portal door open, close and someone walking towards me,

"Kat?" I snapped my head up and around to see Skulker looking down at me with a questioning face, also I forgot to mention that my nick name is Cat with a K because I kept on meowing randomly around him and Technus, before looking further down at my arm, I swear that his eyes grew a little larger when he saw my injured arm, Skulker quickly knelt beside me and gently grabbed my arm and pulled it towards himself causing me to wince in pain then he phased the bloody ribbon off of my arm only for his eyes to grow a little more wider. He grabbed one of the disinfectant wipes and proceeded wipe of the dried blood and anything else that's on there and it stung like hell, I had to bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out, "What happened Kat? I know that you are a klutz but still… What happened?" Skulker asked in surprisingly worried tone, I looked up at him to see still tending to my gash,

"Well do you want the full story or the summary?" I said in a bit of a light tone trying to make it less awkward between us, Skulker looked up at me and gave me a small smirk knowing what I was trying to do. He grabbed the disinfectant spray, shaking it a little and popping of the cap and held it at a distance from my arm before replying, "The summary sounds good for now, now hold still this is going to sting… a lot." I nodded and looked away as he sprays my arm with disinfectant. Oh God, he was not lying when he it would sting a lot, I let out a pathetic noise that sounded like a cross between a cry and a small short scream, "Sorry Kat… Kat?" I look up at Skulker with my eyes starting to water,

"you were not kidding when you said it would sting." I said giving him a small smirk so he doesn't panic too much which he just sighs in relief and grabs a roll of gauze and starts wrapping up my arm, while he was doing that I gave the short summary from when I followed the protesters to when he found me. By the time I finished up the summary Skulker had finished patching me up and now we were cleaning up the mess I made during this I made Skulker swear not to breath a word to my Father or anyone else but Technus was an exception but it would be on Sulkers' head if Technus told anyone including Vlad. After that was done we heading up out of the lab and into my room so I could get out of these blood stained clothes, we just chatted about random things as I was getting changed in my personal bathroom, with the door closed of course, as I stripped from my clothing and I had just put on my jeans before I reached over and grabbed a top I asked Skulker something, "Hey Skulker" I called out,

"Yea?" he responded in a lazy tone,

"Why are you even here? I mean do you have a meeting with father or were you going to go and hunt down Phantom today?" I asked while putting on a black thin long sleaved top which covered to bandage I also grabbed my emerald green hoodie that I decorated when I found some gold fabric paint to paint on the Triforce in the middle, Navi and a Rupee on the pockets which are all from the game Legend of Zelda, but that game doesn't exist over here so only I know what they are. I put on the hoodie and I opened the door to see Skulker blushing and pacing up and down my room mumbling something to himself. I raised an eyebrow at this before walking over to him and poking which startled/scare him, "Skulker I asked you a question and you haven't answered it." I said while tilting my head which Skulker started to mumble something before saying something I could hear,

"When you didn't come during the usual time we waited and soon Technus and I were starting to get worried that something had happen so I came here to see why you haven't showed up yet…" Skulker started to trail off and looked away, after hearing this I couldn't help but grin and so I took a step forwards and hugged him which surprisingly made him shut up and freeze up right on the spot.

"Aww, both of you were worried about me? That's so sweet! You've made my day after hearing that and thankyou so much." I said sincerely, this is properly the first time that someone was truly worried about me since I came here, kinda sad isn't it? Anyway, after that fluffy scene was done I put everything that was covered in blood in the wash and we went down stairs to just watch a movie before Skulker goes back to the Ghost zone, while he went to go get ice-cream for us I turned on the T.V while looking for a movie to watch and the first thing I hear from the T.V is Vlad's voice? I scrambled up to the couch to watch to new program, during which Skulker had come back with two tubs of ice-cream and two spoons,

_"By popular decree, I hereby resined all previous anti-ghost restrictions" _Vlad held up a simple document with his name signed on it in response to this all the Casper high kids cheered, _"In addition, I am going to rebuild the Nasty Burger, teens welcome. Who's your favourite Mayor now?" _the same kids cheered once again, after that I switched the T.V off as Skulker spoke up,

"Wow self-serving much." Skulker said and just I nodded in agreement. We just chatted until Skulker had to leave we just said good bye and as I was just throwing the empty tubs of ice-cream away and taking antibiotic (that are still in date FYI) that I found in the medical kit nearby when I was looking for Panadol or something close to that, I heard the front door open. I walk out of the kitchen to see Vlad closing the door; he turns around and sees me,

"Ah, hello Alice how was your day?" Vlad asked me as he walked over to the couch and flopped on it which caused me to giggle,

"My day was just peachy but was probably not as bad as yours baba" I simply stated grinning at him, he looked over to me and groaned before face palming and muttering one of his swears,

"You saw the news didn't you?" I nodded at this while grinning,

"As soon as you put in those anti-ghost laws it was only a matter of time before they would be removed." I said while sitting next to Vlad,

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Vlad asked,

"It means everything and yet nothing, baba." I just stated… before we both cracked up laughing, and that's how we spent the rest of the evening and Vlad doesn't need to know what really happened after school.

**_/Oh Em Gee, gosh that was long… I guess in a way it's kinda like saying sorry for not updating for a long time… :) sorry. Also to those who didn't see, I went back and updated/fixed Chapter 6. Nothing major changed but it flows a lot better now and makes a bit more sense. (Not that my work even makes sense in the first place…) _**

**_ Also to quickly answer the reviews:_**

**_JadeKurosaki:- Yea I liked that episode too, also I'd like to think that Skulker is a better hunter in game rather than irl. Oh thanks for pointing that out as well, if you noticed I went back and changed/edited some stuff in that chapter as well. :3_**

**_DPfangirl: First, it's a video game and if you saw someone famous online e.g. youtuber, celebrity, etc. wouldn't you want to try and take them down or at least beat them at something? Second, I'd like to think that Skulker and Technus hangout as friends and play video games to have fun and see who's better at what. Also Skulker can hunt Danny to his heart's content without the difficulties in irl. :3_**

**_Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry if there is any major faults, its currently 2:50 AM that I am writing this so yea, I need sleep. Night!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_/ELLO MY FANFACTISTIC READERS! . . . I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! (T - T)_**

**_Well I might as well answer some questions! You can skip this if you want._**

**_Anno: hello and thank you!_**

**_Guest: I know, maybe I'll make a few bonus chapters and that could be one of them :) _**

**_Bigfan: DUDUDUDUDUDUDADADADD DAA DAA DAAAAAAAA! XD but really thank you! And yea Alice will be (hopefully) friends with the trio later on. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*_**

**_Kirahphantom: yea he will, but it will a bit later… maybe… I could always change it later. :3_**

**_Well that it! _**

**_Enjoy the chapter! :D_**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

I walked out of the classroom where I just had English with Mr. Lancer; I ran over to my locker and used my right hand to open the lock before shoving my books into it then shutting it I started to walk over to the bathroom and started to hide in one of the cubical. You see I had this feeling that someone has been watching and following me since the start of the week and to be quiet frank, I am starting to be freaked out by this. Luckily I think I know who, its team Phantom is. Honestly I'm not surprised; after all I'm Vlad's daughter, his arch nemesis, but still. I heard the door open, peeking through the crack of the door I saw Sam walking by, she stopped and looked around then she left the bathroom. Sighing I flushed the toilet (to make it look like I was in there rather than just hiding) I walked out of the toilet and over to the sink where I washed my hands then left walking back to my locker to grab my thing before walking to my next class, before my 'stalker(s)' could catch up to me.

_'OK. This is getting ridiculous!' _at this point I was fed up with the trio keeping tabs on me, running out of my classroom when the bell rung for lunch, I ran to my locker and dumped my stuff into it and I grabbed my small black lunch box, which I decided that was too bland so I drew on it with a crimson red paint to paint The Ninja from rc9gn on the black surface, I walked over to the lunch room where the canteen is, damm the food there looks like radioactive sludge without the glow! I AIN'T EATING THAT SNASTY STUFF! Never mind, looking around I saw the trio just sitting down with their food and chatting away. As I walked closer I could hear their conversation,

"So guys, anything new with her?" Danny asked as started to some of the slop called food,

"I got nothing." Sam stated cringing at the 'food' that Danny and Tucker were eating,

"Nothing but I think that she know we are stalking her…" Tucker slowly said after swallowing the slop call food that he was eating,

"WHAT!?" Sam Shouted but no one turn their head to see what she was shouting about,

"Oh no, if she finds out she might tell Vlad… He's going to kill me!" Danny started to panicked while saying a ton of 'what ifs'. _'I guess it time to make an appearance'_ I couldn't help but grin at this, I quickly shook it off before silently walking behind Danny,

"Not before I get too you, after all I like to solve my own problems rather than going straight to an adult." I spoke up while giving my best death/blank stare, all of them tensed before turning their heads to see my stare; I swear I saw tucker shaking. "Ok start talking, why the hell are you guys stalking me?" I'm guessing that Danny tried to talk but instead of words it was a floppy mouth, I was about to say something when Sam spoke up,

"We don't have to tell you anything, now why don't you run off over to the A'listers." She snapped at me trying to scare me while Danny started to panic, which he has every right to do so,

"True" I slowly started off which made Sam smirk, _'now to crush that smirk off her face'_, "But then, I suppose you won't mind if I told my father that three students have been stalking me and asked to be… Well I don't know, maybe expelled?" I said as if I was speaking what I was thinking out aloud since I am in a 'I am thinking' pose, but that wasn't the best part, you should have seen the look on their faces when I said that, especially Danny's and Sam's.

"You can't do that!" Sam suddenly spoke, bursting my day dream bubble that I was in,

"I can, after all I don't see why not but it's a suggestion not an order." I said a bit softer, "After all I am not my father and like I said earlier I like to solve my own problems first rather than dragging more people into the fight." I stated. The trio calmed down somewhat but was still very tense, "So I'll ask again, why are you guys following me?" I asked, the trio looked at each other before Tucker looked up at me and said,

"So, you're not going to your dad?" I nodded before I walked over to the other side of the table so I wasn't behind them before sitting down,

"Look I want is an answer, nothing more. It's simple I ask a question then you guys can ask a question and I'll answer it, ok?" I said hopefully convincing them to give me an answer, after all equivalent exchange. The trio all looked at each other; Sam's expression clearly said no, Tucker looked unsure while Danny was on the fence. Finally after what seemed like a very long time Danny caved in,

"Well, ah…" Danny started off try to think of his words, "You see, um. Ah… you been kinda acting differently lately you rarely use you left arm anymore, and um… we were kind of scared to ask you…" Danny trailed off, but really I was shocked he already notice that much? I know I haven't been using my left arm lately due to the gash I received from last week by a limo explosion, but still. Subconsciously my right arm tugged my left sleave down trying to make sure that no one could see my bandages on my arm,

"I see, so it not an excuse to say that you were too scared to talk to me due to father's status?" I simply ask quietly, the trio seemed to notice my sudden mood change which surprised Danny and Tucker but now Sam was just unsure, "so I'm guessing that you guys have a question for me?" I simply ask which they all nodded,

"So do you get along with your father?" Tucker asked,

"Do you know any secrets that your father has?" Danny asked,

"What's wrong with your left arm?" Sam asked, sighting I answered them in order,

"Me and my father get along alright I guess, he works a lot though so I don't get to see him a lot or talk much… So most of the time I'm by myself in a big place called 'home'. I don't know any secrets the father has, well I do know that he has a lab but that's it really and honestly I don't blame him if he doesn't open up or tell me anything yet, after all we a barely know each other even though I am legally his daughter… As for my left arm, I tripped while holding a knife when I was making something to eat and well I resulted with this." I got quieter every time I got closer to the end; I held my left arm up when I had finished my last sentence before placing I arm down again, god now it's so awkward before Tucker spoke up,

"Wait why don't you hang out with your friends after school rather than going home to be alone?" Tucker asked me, I know it was a simple question but it felt like a punch in the gut when knowing that your friends think that your dead after watching you get shot in the chest with a bullet right in front of them, yep that was painful.

"I would if I could Tucker, but sadly despite my status from my father, I don't actually have any friends…" I started to trail off when I swore that I saw three jaws drop in disbelief,

"Wait you don't have any friends?" Danny asked making sure he heard right, I nodded at his question, "None at all? Really?" I nodded once more before speaking up,

"I use to have friends but things happen and I got taken in by Vlad, well I don't see them anymore…" I must be going crazy now; I am seeing Sam with an empathic look on her face… _'That it, I've finally gone insane. The world is ending. One moment she trying to stalk me, down talk me, intimidates me and dislike me but now she's sorry for me?'_

"Hey would you like to hang out after school today?" Snapping me out of my thoughts I look up to see Danny, Tucker and Sam looking at me,

"If I say yes would this mean you guys will stop following me during school?" I said cheekily while grinning, the trio just smiled at me as we started chatting away about random things while eating our lunch, just enjoying each other's company while having a blast.

Before the bell rings, signalling us to go to class.

_**/any way thx for reading! have a nice day :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

* * *

I was laughing as I walked towards the nasty burger, chatting with team phantom. Yep father would flip if he knew about this, so I already asked Technus to make sure Vlad doesn't get his hands on this info from rumors after all I can think of a few things he would say if he did found out, _'ALICE! Why Are You Friends With The Daniel Fenton Along With His Friends?! No wait, maybe I can use this to my advantage… Yes. You will spy on Daniel Fenton and his little friends, this way I'll be able to make become my son then I'll be able to kill that idiot Jack Fenton and marry Maddie. *insert over dramatic evil laugh along with Vlad's evil grin* 'Yep_, nope. I do not want that to become a reality… Also I had to tell Technus I couldn't make it today; he was sad but understanding but he kept asking why so I had to tell him, and a simple bit of black mail was enough to shut him up, I told him to pass the message on to Skulker so he would be properly hunting today…

"Hey Alice, are you even listing?" I turn to see Danny and the others staring at me in either confusion or worry… I don't know.

"Ah sorry, hanging out with you guys just remind me back when I hung out with my old friends." I gently said with a small smile,

"Oh, um… sorry?" Tucker suddenly said looking guilty for some reason,

"What for? " I asked although I miss them, I am not her. Selena was their friend; I am Alice the billionaire's daughter, Selena died in that café it said so in the newspaper, not that I was going to wave that around any time soon,

"You must miss them… don't you?" Sam asks, well yea a miss them but… well, it's kinda hard seeing them when you're in another dimension,

"Yea… I do…" I sadly said and turn the whole situation into an awkward cringe fest… Yay for the shoob, "umm, so have you three figured out what you guys are going to do for homework?" trying to change the subject,

"Wait what homework?!" Danny and Tucker both screeched, while Sam just sighed,

"Seriously guys? I'm doing mine on the story of Romeo and Juliet, what are you going to do Alice?" Sam asked while the guys started to panic,

"I not sure yet, because you are supposed to do the report on the story that you most recently read or your favorite one, which I don't have one." Well technically I do, but it doesn't exist in this dimension, I'll just look at Vlad's library when I get home.

"Sam, Alice! You got to help us!" Danny and Tucker cried, we both sighed and agreed to help them. We finally got to the nasty burger without Danny having to run out, we placed our orders and waited for them before taking them to the table, we decided to pair one of the guys with us so it would be easier to work with so in the end I was paired up with Danny and Sam got Tucker, we chatted ideas for a while and in the end I found out that the book Narnia does exist in this world, **(I don't own the Narnia)**,so I decided to do my report on that, while Danny and Tucker was still not sure about what to do.

After a while I had a bad feeling about being here… apparently, it must have been noticeable because the trio had asked me what was wrong,

"Alice, what's wrong?" Tucker asked worriedly,

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling here, hey do you mind if I went home?" I suddenly ask which they gave me a weird look but never the less, they agreed that it was late and they should get going. As we got outside Danny's ghost sense went off, I finally get to see it for the first time, and he started to look around trying to spot the ghost,

"Ah I need to go to the toilets, I'll be right back." Danny rushed before running off,

"Does he realize that the toilets are in the other direction?" I said out aloud while Sam and Tucker both face palmed before Sam gabbed my arm and dragged me off to the direction of where there houses are. "Wha?! Hey! Where are you guys dragging me?!" _'Because they want me away from the ghost fight, I wonder if it's Boxy…'_

"We are taking you home!" Tucker suddenly said while Sam groaned,

"Ah, you do realize that my home is the other way, right? Plus it would be safer if I went home alone." As soon as I said that their steps faltered before slowing to a stop, "Plus do you guys always ditch your friend behind?" I asked,

"What? No!" Sam and Tucker said at the same time while I just raised an eyebrow,

"Really then what about Danny, we left him behind." I stated while shifted their weight from one foot to another rather nervously, before either one of us could say anything, something loud an beeping was heading towards us at a high speed… Oh mother of the Gate, that's Skulker's missiles, before we could do anything there was a blur of black and white before a dome of green encased us before a loud explosion resonated through the dome but it stayed in its place,

"Are you guys alright?" Phantom asked releasing the dome before floating up a bit, we all just nodded as my legs collapsed on me making fall to my knees,

"Your pelt will be mine Whelp!" Skulker shouted as he came into view and phantom shot up trying to get some distance from us and the battle, at the corner of my eye I saw Sam take out a Wrist Ray while Tucker took out a Lipstick Laser and Fenton thermos, I look back up at the skies to see Skulker staring at me which made me flinch but for some reason I couldn't look away… suddenly he shot down while dogging all ecto-rays from the trio before I was snatched up in his arms, I couldn't help myself but I screamed as I squeezed my eyes closed I hear the trio shout out my name before I crack open my eye, only to be faced with a multi high skyscraper drop if I fell now there would be no way that I would survive that drop…

"Skulker." I gently whispered as I freeze up, I don't mind heights its just extreme heights like this that I'm terrified of, Skulker's eyes looked over to me in… concern? "I-I… I don't like up here…" I managed to whisper out as I started to cling onto his arm tighter which Skulker's eyes widened as he realized that I don't like heights,

"Kat" Skulker started to say through the shouting from the trio below, "Why are you with them?" Skulker asked me as I tried to give a response but it just sounded like a squeak before I managed to get something out,

"I'll tell you l-later, but now make it look like I'm your prisoner so Phantom doesn't do anything to rash, ok?" I gently whispered as Skulker gave me a tiny nod as he put me in a head lock before pulling out a gun and pointing it at my head, but as he did that Phantom and the others stopped shouting and froze mid spot to see being held at gun point, the plan was working but slight problem, I'm am on the verge of fainting since I'm already hyperventilating from the gun as well as I'm have small flash backs of being held at gun point for the first time before coming to this dimension.

"What's wrong Whelp? Aren't you going to be the hero to save the damsel in distress?" Skulker said to Phantom as he growled,

"Skulker, put her down, leave her out of this, she has nothing to do us." Phantom said slowly floating towards us as he got close Skulker did something that I won't forget any time soon,

"So Whelp if you want me to let her go so badly, fine." Skulker said as Phantom looked surprised before Skulker spoke again, "Catch." As he dropped me and disappeared, I didn't have time to process it before Phantom shot straight down and catch me, I immediately clung to him as he floated down to where Sam and Tucker was, by this time I didn't realized that I was crying and shaking quiet badly, all of them asked if I was ok but I just responded that I just wanted to go home which they all agreed so Phantom picked up my bag before volunteering to fly me to my house, immediately refused I really didn't want to go anything with heights anytime soon I just said that I would walk home instead so before they could object I left.

As I started to walk up the driveway up to my home Skulker appeared picking me up in the bridal position before turning intangible and flying through the front door and up into my bed room before dropping me onto my bed and look at me with concern, "Kat, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you-"Skulker started before cutting him off,

"Look, just never do that again, Ok? Plus I owe you an explanation for earlier, the reason I was busy today was because I was hanging out with them, they just remind me a lot like my old friends and this way I can keep tabs on them without having to be all sneaky and stuff." I stated as I explained it to Skulker, I gave a small yawn and kicked Skulker out so I could sleep. Once he was gone I got up and got changed into some PJ's and went downstairs to get a glass of water and maybe a small snack before I'd got to sleep. I got my glass of water and as I was heading back upstairs to my room the front door opened and Vlad came in, I sighed before setting down my glass on the closest table before walking over to Vlad to greet him hello, "Hello Baba, how was work?" I asked as I gave him a small hug before letting go and let him answer me,

"Hello to you Alice, work was the same as usual. How was school?" he asked before loosening his tie and taking off his suit coat,

"Same as usual Baba." I stated giving him a small grin, Vlad sighed just as he was about to say something his eyes rested on my Left arm that had the bandage on it he walked over to me before picking my left arm and holding it carefully as it would shatter from holding it,

"What happen?" Vlad asked worriedly? Annoyance? I don't know,

"On the day of the election, I was in the kitchen cooking something then I accidentally knocked the knife which cut me, I quickly bandaged it up and looking after it. I didn't think it was too much of a big deal so I didn't make a fuss of it and you were worn out from the election by the time you got home…" I trailed off as I explained to Vlad a complete lie that he believed in, after that I simply said night before find my glass of water and headed off to bed, sadly this time I didn't sleep to soundly as for my dreams were plagued with nightmares of the screaming faces of my friends, guns and my Dead self?

* * *

**/hi, sorry for the crappy chapter it is currently 1:13 Am and I am tired but you guys needed a chapter so here you go, although I'd might change/edited it later… anyway night! **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

* * *

**/WARNING MENTIONINGS OF BLOOD AT THE START, I'll indicate when gore is over…**

_*BANG* I ducked and covered my ears from the loud gunfire and the shattered glass raining down upon me, *BANG* *Thud* I looked up from my ball to see my friends, Ru, Mon and Vish, were shot down one by one as their blood painted everything in a terrifying crimson. Soon everything was dyed crimson as I started to run as hear the screams of my friends echo within the black void with the flooding crimson floor, getting nowhere I suddenly tripped falling flat onto my chest, I was now covered in crimson, looking over to what had tripped me, it was shiny, picking it up I realised it was a gun suddenly a maniac laugh echoed throughout the void as the screams got louder before they stopped. Silence. As I looked around only to see the void stretched on, as I went to stand, *BANG* Pain spread throughout my chest seeing the gun smoke rise out from the barrel. My eyes widen as I-_

**/Over now :D also for the void with a crimson floor, it's a bit like gluttony's stomach from FMA when Ed, Ling and Envy got swallowed up.**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shot up out of bed, to see my bed sheets all mangled and twisted from me thrashing about, my hair hung in front of my face from the sweat. I let out a shaky breath as hug myself, just then my door swung open which made a large bang noise, I imminently froze as I slowly looked up at the figure that was coming closer my breath hitched,

"Alice? Alice!" the figure called out as the figure took a step closer towards me,

"Get away from me!" I shout at the figure make it falter and stop in its track,

"Alice?" the figure whispered, why does that voice sound so familiar? "Alice, are you alright? I heard you scream so I came as quick as I can" the figure gently spoke as my eyes slowly adjust to the moon light that was creeping in, the figure has silver hair? "Alice?" the figure took a small step forward towards me seeing weather or not it was alright, but I was trying to think who I knew that had silver hair when two strong arms wrapped around me pulling me into a hug, once again my breath hitched who was this fig-

"Vlad?" I gently squeaked out slowly looking up at him,

"Yes Alice?" he said in a deep gentle tone, if Tumblr existed here with his fan base they would they would murder a whole town for this, I buried my face into his shoulder before I began sobbing while Vlad sat there shocked and very unsure of what to do with a crying teenage girl who is 'his' daughter. After a while he gently hugs me while rubbing soothing circles on my back,

"I-I was so scared." I hiccupped while sobbing,

"There, there. I'm here now" Vlad continued to say soothing things to me; we stayed like that for maybe an hour? I'm not sure. Finally I moved away from Vlad, "Are you ok now?" he asked with concern now, I simply nodded, "Do you want to talk about?" Vlad asked now I wasn't sure, mainly because it was a problem from the past in my dimension which I promised Clockwork not to say anything but… screw it, as long as I don't say too much it shouldn't be too bad, so I nodded and slowly got up and walked over to where I hid a folder with the newspaper clipping of well, Selena's 'death'. Vlad simply watched from the bed in curiosity and interest, walking back to bed I held out the folder to him,

"I had a nightmare on this" I simply stated he took up the folder from my hands, he opened it and started to read the article, his eyes widen as he does so. By the time he had finished his hands were shaky as he put the folder on my bed side table before walking over to me and pulling me into a hug,

"That… I'm surprised that you haven't had nightmares on this earlier, so why now?" he asked me with so much concern it really started to sound cheesy and ooc for him,

"because no one has been whipping a gun around like a lunatic for everyone to see, well until yesterday" I stated while I was suddenly staring into Vlad's deep blue eyes which I could see sparks of fury lit within them,

"What?! I will hunt down that son of a-" Vlad started to rant before cutting him off,

"I don't know, 'he' was floating so I was guessing 'he' was a ghost… 'He' was laughing like a maniac as well before he flew away." I stated while looking at him and doing random hand gestures that went with the story, after all I don't want Skulker in trouble because of me that just plain rude. Soon Vlad gave up and dragged me out of bed and into the kitchen where he got out the tub of vanilla ice-cream and two spoons while I sat on the floating island bench, which was in the middle of the kitchen, wondering what he was doing before he gave me a spoon and set the ice-cream between us while explaining that he use to eat ice-cream whenever something happen that leaves you in a glum mood, after that was over we both dug happily into the frozen dessert just laughing while tossing all my worries into the wind… for now.

* * *

**/I am sorry that I haven't updated for a while and for the short chapter! Also sorry if Vlad seems a 'little' ooc in this but I had to show that he isn't all just from world dominance and the lover of his dreams along with the "perfect" son, he can act like a father too, also Clocky gonna be pissed at this! XD**

**One last note, I probably won't update for long while since I still have 4 weeks of school left then I'm on holiday overseas for two weeks then school starts again… so yea… see you later! Night! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

**_/I AM SOOOOOOOOOO FLIPPING SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG! T^T it's just, I had a massive writers block and keeping up with my school life… I am so sorry but, I don't know how this will turn out but here we go._**

* * *

**Vlad POV.**

****Sighing I got up and stretched after finishing my desk work, god this so annoying. I walked out my door leaving work behind in the study, while heading to the kitchen, where I saw Alice baking cookies; I couldn't help but smile at that. Alice, my daughter, I simply though that she would be dead weight, when really she has wormed her way into my life, but most of the time I am busy with work, I never really have spent the day with her… After all, I know almost nothing about her, beside that small scene last night with the nightmare. God, reading that news article about her supposed "death" just before she had met ClockWork made extremely pissed off, 'who dares to harm my daughter!' my mind cried out. Wait I've got an idea! I have a day off, maybe I could spend the day with her… shaking my head from all the 'what if's that floated around in my mind; well here goes nothing, "Alice? What are you doing?" oops that came out harsh causing her to jump after putting the batch of cookies in the oven,

"Baba?! Jeez don't sneak up on me like that! Almost gave me a heart attack." Alice said while her hand was on her chest to calm herself down, which I couldn't help but grin at her. I let out a small chuckle as I walked over to her before giving her a small hug, as I released her she smile at me before looking at her watch that was on her wrist and frowning at me, "Baba? Don't you have to leave in a few minutes? Like 5 minutes…" I quickly checked my phone and scowled, 9:48AM, _'I'd only have two minutes to get ready and get there… wait._' I went through my contacts with a smile on my face, before finding my PA, soon my phone started to call her I walked away from Alice who had a confused face before my PA could pick up.

_"Hello, I'm afraid that Mr. Masters is out at the moment, is there anything else you need?" _I couldn't help but grin at what I am about to do.

"Hello to you to Maranda and might I say, you are doing a fantastic job so far." I simply spoke whilst smirking,

_"M-M-Mr. Masters!? Why are you calling? Ah! I mean- umm you are due at work in a minute sir…" _I almost laughed at that… almost,

"Yes I know, but I have been working for a while now and I was calling to clear my schedule for today." I stated

_"Y-Y-Yes sir! Do you want me to do this for the remainder of the week?"_

"Hmm…" do I want to take the rest of the week off? Sure why not, it's not like I haven't done it before, "Sure and thank you Maranda."

_"No problem sir, anytime! Is that all?" _ I waited to sort through my mind to see if I need anything else… Nope.

"No that will be all. Thank you and good bye." I simply cut the line as I shoved my phone back into my pocket. Walking back over to Alice I couldn't help but grin at her before saying, "Oh Alice~ Guess what~" She looks over at me with confusion written all over her face,

"Well considering that you look like you are not in a rush I'm guessing that you call in sick for today?" she said, well pretty much hit that nail on the head but still I continued ginning,

"Even better, I'm free for the rest of the week." I said happily, looking over at Alice to see her reaction… well to sum it up she was shocked and surprised. I was about to say something but then Alice jumped up a hugged me I guess that she's excited too,

"Hey Baba," Alice started, I looked at her before she continued, "Um, I was wondering maybe we could go somewhere today… now that you're not busy…" I simply looked at her before smiling,

"And where do you with to go?" Alice looked at me with a grin on her face,

"Well I was hoping-" Alice continued to ramble on about arcades, game stores and craft shops, considering I can't say no I smiled before telling her that we'll leave when she's ready, to which Alice hug me while saying thankyou quite a few time and following it up with 'soon, well when to cookies are done first…' I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited on finding things about my daughter I never knew, nothing could wipe the smile off my face right now… not even that stupid blundering oaf.

* * *

**_/I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long… and sorry if Vlad's is a bit ooc… he's hard to write let me know if you want more different POV from time to time… also sorry for the short chapter I'm working on the next chapter now… this is kinda to let you know that I'm still alive and not actually a ghost… oops ^ ^; till next time bye!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ch. 12**_

**_/ok hello, sorry for the slow updates I'll try harder next time ok? Ok. Also it's back to Alice's POV._**

* * *

***BEEB BEEB BEEB***

I slam my hand down on my alarm before falling back onto soft marsh-mellows, which is also known as my bed. No seriously this this is so soft and cuddly it should be a sin. Anyway back to point of topic, I groggily sat up and looked at the clock, 6:00AM, I yawned before getting up and heading to my bathroom to have a shower.

So I guess I should explain why I'm up this early in the morning, well you see the last few days Vlad had taken the week off to spend time with me and of course during that time I might have accidently said where I lived before living with him and now he has arranged a trip there so we could look around… our flight from here to Melbourne is in 4 hours so I thought it would better to be early rather than late.

After having a shower and drying off I walked to my wardrobe to find some cloths, after finding a comfy black shirt and my red hoodie that I painted the FMA crest on the back along with some jeans before pulling my hair back into a low pony tail. I've already packed my suitcase and now I'm just checking my stuff that I'll be carrying with me on the plane, looking up around my room I spotted my missing item, waking over I picked up the mirror that Clocky gave me. **_(Thought I forgot about that huh?) _**I shivered at the memory of Clocky giving me a lecture about revealing info about me, and just then a chiming bell sounded throughout my head, think of it as my ringtone for the mirror that only I can hear, sighing I opened the mirror to myself staring at my reflection before the surface of the mirror rippled as if it was water before settling down so I can see Clocky looking at me, "G' morning, Clocky." I wearily said to which he chuckled at,

_"Good morning to you too Alice, still tired?"_ Clocky grinned when I nodded in response to his question, _"although as exciting as this is, going back to your birth place, I'm just warning you at to what will happen when you will be gone with Vladimir,"_ my eyes widen with realisation, Undergrowth will be attacking Amity and Danny will develop his ice powers thanks to his ice core,

"Undergrowth, right… Although I do wonder where Father was when this all happened…" I wondered, mainly because the cartoon doesn't show or tell where Vlad was that whole entire time, while sighed before speaking up,

_"Alice, before you where implanted into his story line, I saw and knew his future. During this time he got a business call and had to leave Amity to fix the problem, thus why he wasn't there during when all this commotion was happening."_ Clocky explained, well that solves a few questions I've been wondering. I was about to respond when Vlad knocked on my door before calling out,

"Alice? Are you up?" I looked at Clocky and quickly said good bye and shoved the mirror in my backpack before my door opened and Vlad came in.

"Morning Baba, I'm up," I said with a yawn at the end of my sentence while Vlad chuckled at me,

"Not use to waking up at 6 o'clock in the morning I presume?" Vlad asked while ginning which changed to a surprised face when I shook my head,

"Surprisingly no, although I use to wake up a 6AM every morning to go to school before you adopted me," I gently said to which when Vlad broke out of his shock he walked over to me before giving me a hug,

"Well then, are you all packed?" Vlad gently asked me while I nodded before stood up and helped me up, "good well then we'll be leaving now then." I nodded once more while Vlad left to the front door where the limo sat, with me in tow after grabbing me backpack; after all they already had the suitcases packed in the trunk of the limo. Sighing once more I went inside the limo waiting for Vlad to get in so we could go, after a minute or two I grabbed my PSP and headphone and started to continued where I left my saved file from.

**_-~-Enter Clocky playing the song of double time-~-_**

Now that I've completed my game up to 100% about 5 times… although it's always funny seeing my character running around killing enemy in one hit… but now I've moved onto another game, Monster Hunter, which is flipping epic!

Right now we are about to take off in Vlad's privet jet that he has of course, and so I flicked my PSP off before dropping and leaving it in my lap and sat back, looking up I see Vlad staring at me… which is flipping creepy! "Um, Baba…" well if I'm going to do this might as well make this fun, "I know I'm extremely pretty but please stop staring at me. If you have something you want to say, speak now or forever hole your peace." I was smiling at this point while Vlad rolled his eyes before sighing which made me tilt my head to one side in questioning,

"Alice, what is that anyway? I've seen you play that thing since we left home." Vlad gently asked, oh that's what's he has been staring at me. I grinned before picking it up and passing it to Vlad who, for some reason, was surprised.

"That is known as a Play Station Portable or PSP for short. Now don't break it since it one of the few items I have from where I'm from, but anyway you can play game on it, like what I was doing so if you turned it on you would see that I am still in my saved file, or listen to music, watch movies, etc. so any questions?" I asked while Vlad was looking at it and inspecting it which made me roll my eyes,

"So what games you've been playing on this?" Vlad asked, ok now I'm worried what was he up to?

"When we left home to the airport I was playing a game called Persona 3 Portable, it about a new kid moving in a dorm and was fighting the baddies in a labyrinth and Death with the ability called Persona which people can only have one of but since the main character is same cookie cut out they could wield multiple personas and they do all of this without anyone knowing about this, I had fully finished it twice in a row so there isn't much point on playing anymore.

And the game that I'm playing at the moment is called Monster Hunter portable, the game is just you're a hunter and you kill/slay/gather monsters/plants/items to make better weapons and or armour and doing quests, so it pretty much endless." I explained, and now that I think about it, Vlad might like monster hunter… "If you want you can have a try at Monster Hunter," I stated waiting for his answer while he just stared at the screen before he nodded which made me grin. I quickly told him how to hold the PSP and told him what buttons are what before turning on the game, after picking out an easier weapon to use I told Vlad where to go and what quest to pick and before he know it he was hooked, and me and Vlad played my games until I passed out from lack of sleep.

* * *

**_/sorry not much longer than the last chapter but still fairly long, also I've got a question due to me being busy for the remainder of this week I won't be able to update until next week hopefully but anyway my question is would you rather me 1. Update sooner but meaning that the chapters will something like this or 2. Not updating as soon but having longer chapters e.g. 1000 - 2000+ so please tell me I'm happy to do either! Well see ya!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

* * *

"Ughhhh" I groaned in boredom, you see Vlad and I have just been in Australia for almost a week now and we have done literally nothing for today. Even though we been around Australia and been to all the theme parks/beaches eg. Movie world, water world, Bondi beach, etc. etc. Much fun. Since we are going to Melbourne and we can't be bothered catching the plane so we are driving down thus why I am bored. Well to pass time I guess I can tell you some of the things that I already did.

* * *

When we first touched down at the airport in Queensland, luckily its kinda tropical over there otherwise Vlad would have to deal with -2°C or less in the morning and the max being around 10°C or less… Oh yay, how I missed the weather here. . . Not. Anyway we took a private car to a hotel that we would be staying at for the time here, let's just say it was really grand, fancy and terribly expensive, not that I cared as long as the beds were soft. When we got to our room it was really nice and big, and my god the beds were like marshmallows, clouds, and fairy floss/cotton candy all wrapped up into one, in other words it was soft. Soon I was somehow able to drag down to the pools that they have there, and that wasn't the best bit. I, Alice Masters was able to convince Vlad to get into trunks and swim with me while I was taking photos of all of it while Vlad was trying to get it out of my hands; alas he finally caught me and stole my camera while having a smug look on his face… Cheese Loop. Right I forgot to mention my new nick-name for him, fruitloop + cheese head = cheese loop, tada! Anyway once we were done with the pool we went back to our room to wash off the chlorine from us, because not only does it stunk it also wrecks your hair majorly, after that was done it was time to hit the adventure parks, the first one was Movie World, and it was amazing and the best thing was that one of the rides made Vlad scream, you should have seen his face! He looked like he'd seen a ghost… yea no.

Anyway after that was the day done, the next we went to the wildlife park, surprisingly was afraid of possums? Even I can't explain that, but unsurprisingly he liked snakes, they were really cute and we even got to hold one!

However when I woke up the next day I was covered in mosquito bites and the itched liked crazy and they kinda puffed up and Vlad started to panic thinking that I was having an allergic reaction while I was laughing, crying and yelling all at the same time at him, since I found the situation of Vlad panicking funny, crying since the bites were itchy and sore, and I yelling at Vlad to calm down and I just needed an anti-histamine and stingos or something, alas in the end he took me to the nearest hospital and the doc said it was just a mild allergic reaction and the things I mentioned previously would have worked fine, so in the end I demanded ice-cream since he overreacted and I got I giant Sunday instead! To say the least it was delicious. Also if you're curious as to why I'm the only one that had the mosquito bites is because Vlad is half ghost, so some animals/insects would be attract to and or repelled away from him, mosquitos are repelled away from him and not to mention if one were to bit him it probably be killed because of all the ectoplasm that would be running through his blood.

And well Bondi beach was a beach pack full of people, like usual, and none of us got sun burnt…

* * *

"Alice you awake?"

"Huuuuuuh?" I groaned at the voice, I feel heavy.

"Alice we are here, it's either you open your eyes or do you need me to take you carry you in?" the deep but smooth voice persisted,

_'Were my eyes closed? Oh I must have fallen asleep then'_ I concluded before I felt a strong pair of arms gently lifted me up and carried my somewhere, my eyes fluttered open briefly to see a building that was lit up to look like it was made of gold and bits of silver hair on the edge of my vision, upon closing my eyes I snuggled into the strong pair of arms to hear a low chuckle in return. After a little bit I felt being placed onto something cold but soft, must be a bed I concluded with my mind clouded by sleep, just as the arms started to move away I randomly reached out to grab something soft and warm, it was his hand and I pulled it close with no intention to let it go, this got me a low sigh, "Alice, could you please let go I want to sleep." The deep voice comfort me trying to convince me to let go,

"m..o… s..nay, p…eas, Ba…ba?" My voice was thick with sleep as I mumble the words loud enough for him to hear, there was just a sharp intake of breath before silence, and I was slowly falling back asleep again causing my grip to loosen and his hand to slip out of mine, soon there was the sound of rustling cloths and then something heavy entered the bed causing roll towards it to be only encircled by the strong pair of arms again,

"You're lucky that I'm sleepy enough to listen to you, my daughter Alice." He mumbled into my hair as he cuddled me,

"mmm… wo… I… n..eii, Ba..ba…" I gently mumbled to him before I snuggled into his chest before falling asleep, with Vlad soon following suite.

* * *

**/ok I'm just leaving it here and I'm going to work on the others, however… I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS! I didn't mean to go for that long, but I had life to deal with along with school and that whole drama lama. But the dreaded writer's block came and attacked me, and it has been a long and deadly battle that I'm glad to say that I've won… for now. I can't make any promises for now but I'll try and get out another update soon, till then, sorry for having to deal with me and my writer's block. **

**Also note that she is saying "no stay please, Baba?" and "mmm, wo ai ni, Baba." Which 'Wo ai ni' means I love you, however she (I) has learnt very little Chinese so I don't mean it in an incest way, Ok? Ok. Well then, bye. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 14**

* * *

Well, waking to see Vlad shirtless and hugging me wasn't on top of the 'what I want to do in the DP universe' but never the lest I got it anyway… um… not to mention I'm awake before him, which is quiet rare. I reached over to grab my phone that was placed on the bed side table, making sure that I haven't woken Vlad up I quickly checked my phone which read _7:04 AM_. I couldn't help but yawn at the sight of the time, it was kinda early since my normal wake up time is 6 – 6:30 in the morning and since I live with Vlad I'm sure you guess why I wake up early.

Somehow with a bit of coxing and shoving pillows in his face, I managed to get out of the bed without waking him… I think? Anyway one shower later and I came out wearing my green hoodie and a pair of jeans, walking over I quickly checked on Vlad, I don't know if he's awake or asleep anymore but I still don't want to wake him in case if he was. Walking over to my suit case to shove my dirty clothes in I saw something in my backpack light up, _'Shoot, did I leave my Psp on?'_ I panicked I quickly opened it up to see… the mirror glowing? "What?" I gently said before I picked up the mirror that I had received from Clockly from day one, flicking it open I had to cover my eyes from the glow before it dulled down for me to see the surface of the mirror rippling before Clockly appeared on there, "Um, Morning?" I quietly said to him,

_"Right on time Alice, and Good morning to you too or should I be saying G'day mate?" _Clockly spoke with clear amusement in his voice with a slight Australian accent at the end which made me groan,

"You and your clock puns, and yes could be saying g'day but it truly doesn't suit you." I spoke before moving myself away from where Vlad was sleeping and closer to the window, even if I have a small fear of giant heights, "anyway I know you called me for a reason, haven't you?" I questionly asked,

_"Well yes, you of all people would know I wouldn't contact them if it wasn't a good reason." _ He gently spoke before he let out a sigh, _"well good news is that Vlad's timeline is changing for the better thanks to you." _Clockly lightly said which I nodded to, I'm happy that I am making a difference with Vlad, _"however the bad news is that the observers are speaking of your removal which was something I was only able to get a glimpse at, to say the least it's like Dan Phantom but 10 time worse not to mention on the verge of destruction of this dimension, I clearly stated this to them when they said they might remove you once you 'completed' your job but they have payed very little heed to me since they aren't happy that I even brought you to this dimension in the first place to help with Vlad's situation." _Clockly spoke with clear anger towards the observers, or googly fish bowls I'd like to call them, but the whole talk about them removing me?

"So is it possible for me to return to my own dimension?" I quietly asked which made Clockly pause for a moment before nodding looking a little calmer now, "So the fish bowls don't want me huh? So that means you took matters into your own hands again." I giggled at that before continuing, "anyway questions: Q1. Was Armageddon Vlad looking for me when I was taken away? Q2. What is planned for the fishbowls?" I asked,

_"to answer the first, yes the apocalypse Vlad trying to find you since you disappeared, and when he found out that the observers had been the ones who sent you back he went on a bloody rampage trying to find you or more specific a way to your dimension thus destroying that dimension." _Clockly answered quiet grimly which made me wince before he continued, _"as for the Observers, nothing is set right now but I don't know how long it would last, so try and stick to Vlad, Danny, or wost-come-to-worst saying with me. I'll alert you to any changes, so keep your mirror and your amulet on at all times." _He spoke with a hint of concern in his voice, now this was starting to scare me,

"Wait, I can I tell Vlad this or is this just hush, hush for now?" I know how overprotective he is now but if he learns about the 'hit' on me there would probably be a ghost following me 24/7 namely Vlad,

_"Do what you wish, but just keep in mind if he does anything rash to them no, they will not hesitate to get rid of you. I believe our time is up, good bye for now." _And with that Clocky was gone and the mirror rippled till I could see my own face, sighing, I got up and placed the mirror back into my backpack before flopping onto the nearby couch.

There was a creaking noise that caused me to look over at the door to one of the bed rooms, "Alice? Are you up?" the door open and Vlad stepped out in sweatpants and a loose shirt while looking quiet dishevelled as well which caused me to giggle,

"Yea, I'm here Baba. For once in your life, I'm awake before you." I said trying to hold back a laugh and he just yawned,

"Oh… I guess I was a bit tired, I'm going to have a shower now." he yawned again before he walked away and I just laughed. Moving around and finding where I placed my phone I quickly, checked the time, _9:17AM_, so only around to 2 hours passed, looking over to my back pack I stood up and grabbed my Psp and started to play with it until Vlad was finished showering so we can go out for breakfast.

* * *

**_~*~ Loading screen ~*~_**

* * *

After running around, going to multiple landmarks, like the aquarium, zoo, etc. and also visiting many different stores. So by the time we got back to the hotel I had I minor head ache from the mental debate (war zone) as to whether to tell Vlad about the fishbowls or not. Because if I did tell him he would protect me but over protective about me, he could flip out and go out and kill them and then I wouldn't have to worry about it but then how will the Ghost Zone run without them? But if I don't tell him I be removed and Vlad will go hell bent search to find me, but if I keep it from him then tell him he could get extremely pissed… and if I told Danny instead… yea gonna scratch that one out. I honestly don't know what to do.

"Alice are you ok, my little bunny?" Vlad looked over at me with a concerned face before sitting next to me on the couch, "You know that you can come to me if something is troubling you, my little bunny." Looking at his face it made my internal war even harder before finally coming to a decision, facing him I let out a shaky sigh,

"Baba… no Vlad there is something I really need to talk to you about." I said slowly and gently capturing Vlad's full attention with his face full of worry, "But if I'm going to say this, I need you to swear that you won't do anything rash, ok?" I spoke quiet seriously making Vlad even more concerned,

"I swear Alice not to do anything rash. But are you alright?" Worry was clear in his voice; I would laugh at how close we've gotten during this week if it weren't so serious at the moment,

"Well at the moment I am perfectly fine but I don't know how long that will last." I softly spoke as Vlad flinched and a dangerous look entered his eye, "unfortunately I cannot tell you the full reason but I can give basic details." Vlad just gave me an odd look of confusion from my words, "what I'm trying to say is that the main reason ClockWork even took me to his lair and placed me into your care is because I'm supposed to stop a certain future from happening that could destroy the earth." I spoke heavily with sadness and Vlad giving me a shocked look,

"What? So you are supposed to stop a future from happening, but! But you're only a child! You! You shouldn't even have to worry about these kinds of things!" Vlad ranted before he cooled down enough for me to continue,

"I know, but if Clockly hadn't taken me in I wouldn't have a life anyway." I looked down and away as Vlad winced remembering the time that I had my nightmare, "although the reason I can do it is that I have kinda a different out look to what most people have. I'm not allowed to say whom though, but the thing is that the observers, the high council of the ghost zone, never wanted help from a third party but Clockly though it was needed, thus bringing me in." I started while having the feeling that Vlad was staring at me, "Now that I'm here and placed into your care, it come to my attention that we have grown quiet close now that the future has changed for the good or the worst." I gently spoke before lifting my eyes to the glaring eyes of Vlad that held a dangerous gleam now,

"For the better or the worst? What do you mean?" Vlad's voice was cold which made me shiver,

"Take it for what you will, but now the observers wish for my elimination however in doing so they have condemned them and the world to nothing less than total destruction, in other words without me the wold is doomed, and with a forced removal of me and the world is also doomed… so they don't know what to do about me for now, but I don't know how long that will last." I couldn't look at him any more before I gave a low sad chuckle before closing my eyes and resting my head in my hands.

"Excuse me while I things to kill." Vlad growled causing me to panic, jumping to my feet I latched onto Vlad,

"No!" I cried and Vlad faced me,

"No? NO?! Why not?! If I killed them, we wouldn't have to worry about them! We could be happy! SO WHY NOT!?" Vlad growled his eyes are pure red causing me to cling on tighter,

"NO! They are looking for a reason to be rid of me they won't hesitate to do so if you go on a bloody rampage killing them all, also how would the Zone survive without them? The only reason I told you is because I'd be lying if I said if I wasn't scared, and I don't want my dad being known as a murder who kills in cold blood!" I cried while clinging on with all my might now, "Please Dad, please I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose my family again! You promised not to do anything rash." Tears were teeming down as Vlad stiffened before I felt him pulling me into an embrace,

"Shh, Alice. Its ok, I'm not going to do anything. I swore remember? Now please don't cry my little bunny, I'm here and I'm not going to disappear or go away, I promise." Vlad gently spoke in a low tone as he rubbed circles into my back.

* * *

**~*~ Surprise POV change! ~*~**

* * *

After gently and slowly calming Alice down she soon fell asleep, gently carrying her I floated through the wall to the bedroom before gently tucking her under before leaving back to the main room via the wall once more, my mind was too active so I started pacing back and forth, trying to sort out what my little bunny had just told me from the past hour or so: the observers have a problem than only Alice can solve but they don't want her to, let alone being here, however without her we're doomed, but if she is forcefully taken from me we're doomed- I froze in my tracks, _'no should couldn't mean-! I-I mean… but that would mean . . . If she is taken from me does that mean that I destroy the earth?' _I walk over to the couch before sitting down and placed my head in my hands before letting out shaky breaths.

After a few minutes passed before I sat up to lie down on the couch while flopping an arm over my eyes. This was ridicules but… I wouldn't have it any other way… Alice, my daughter… my family, something that I yearned for and the thought of it being taken away from me made my blood boil, he'll have to keep an close eye on Alice in case if they try anything… Closing my eyes I decided I'll worry about this in the morning as I drift off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_/ holy moly… I'll be honest the writer's block had come back for a visit again… but it left soon enough, thankfully. Anyway it has come to my attention that I have messed up the story line, since I have done 'Eye for an eye' but next was 'Infinite Realms' however this was to be taken place during 'Urban Jungle' . . . oops. I still plan on doing these 'episodes' but they may be out of order unless you would prefer that Alice and Vlad go on an another trip for 'Urban jungle'… Anyway night, and I'll see you in the next chapter._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15**

* * *

Well after the whole I have a looming death threat hanging over my head it was time that we headed home. So me and Vlad headed to the airport in Melbourne in the morning so we had to wake up extra early so we could pack up our stuff, granted we didn't unpack much as we were only in Melbourne for one night and not to mention Vlad is part ghost who can make a ton of clones…

Anyway the ride back was to say the least quiet Vlad hasn't mentioned anything about what was said in Melbourne although he have been very clingy and overprotective of me as of late but I did expect this, and honestly I don't mind… Well at least for the moment. However I am seriously starting to get bored on the trip back since we are still in a private jet to get back home there is only Vlad and I on here. I just let out a frustrated sigh which caught Vlad's attention, "Is something the matter my little bunny?" Also another thing I have noticed that Vlad has started to talk to me in a softer tone not that I'm complaining,

"Yea, I'm getting really bored and sleeping only provides so much entertainment for so long." I grumbled while doing the whole pouty face and crossed arms,

"Well there isn't much I can do, bunny, and the flight home is still has 3 hours remaining." Vlad sighed before looking out the window while I just sat there before I came up with something,

"Hey Baba~" I started to speak in a childish way with Vlad looking at me with a _'what is it now'_ face, "So what can you do with your ghostly abilities, besides the usual flying, invisibility and intangibility?" I question which managed to catch Vlad off guard,

"Huh? Do you really want to know?" I he spoke as if he was confirming that what I said was real to which I nodded enthusiastically which made him blink a few times before he turned and faced me fully, "well then if you are so curious, I can do the basics, flying, etc. and as you also know I can duplicate my self, I can also manipulate my ectoplasm so I can turn it into a shield, swords, etc." I perked up at ecto-manipulation,

"Wait, so can turn your ectoplasm into anything?" I question as he just nodded in confirmation "so could you manipulate an ectoplasm dragon right now?" I excitedly asked as Vlad just laughed before he placed his hands together and slowly formed a pink ecto-dragon which made me giggle as it flew around before it let out a small spark of fire which surprised me, "wait how did you get it to spark fire?" I question him as he gave me a smug look,

"That was the next thing on the list, but first do you know about ghostly cores?" He just gave me a semi-serious look as he wasn't sure if I knew but I nodded,

"Um is the ghostly core essentially the heart of the ghost? And um… Different ghosts can use different abilities depending on the elemental typing of the core?" I guessed as I wasn't sure what was cannon and what was not since Tumblr and fan fictions and many different ideas on the matter, however from the look from Vlad's face I think I hit the nail on the head when he nodded,

"Surprisingly you are correct, a ghost's core is essentially the heart so if you damage the core it's more deadly to the ghost. As well as that ghostly cores do have different element which helps differentiate ghosts from one another which also makes them unique, however this is only proven true to the stronger ghosts. Ghosts like the ecto-pusses and the three ghostly vultures don't have an elemental core since they aren't strong enough to have one." He explained to me,

"Ok so with that logic that kinda makes sense but I'm curious, does Skulker have an elemental core?" This made Vlad paused as he had to think about it,

"Um, truthfully I actually don't know as it can be considered rude to ask if a ghost has an elemental core or not, but to take a stab in the dark I have to say the Skulker has an electric element core." He said thoughtfully as I just nodded as it did make sense,

"Yea that would make sense as he is just a tiny frog like thing that's hiding in a giant metal suit, but anyway I'm guessing that you have an fire element core, am I right?" Vlad nodded with a smile, "although you've gotten me curious about ghostly etiquette, so asking if a ghost has an elemental core can be rude, what else is there to know?" I joked as Vlad raised an eyebrow,

"Many things but I'll just tell you what not to say to a ghost, ok?" I just smiled as he just sighed, "well in order on never to ask a ghost is: 'what is your obsession?' This is the worst thing you could ever say to a ghost since the equivalent is like asking someone to strip naked in front of you while revealing everything, you just don't do it not to mention that ghosts will become extremely violent when asked this." Before Vlad could continue I question him,

"Ok then what about you." I froze at that before I flailed "AH! I mean! Um! I meant how does obsession affect you? Umm.. Yea." I blushed and looked worriedly at Vlad who just sighed,

"You are extremely lucky that I'm affected by obsession differently and that you quickly fixed your mistake." This made me blush even more, "But as I said, since I am a halfa I just have a more stronger obsession then the norm but it's harder for me to change obsession but it's not impossible." I nodded to Vlad's explanation, "now next on the list is 'how did you die?' although death days are the same as birthdays there are a few ghost that may become violent upon being asked this question. Now is the 'do you have an elemental core?' question but we already discussed the reason as to why this would be considered rude, and next is 'when did you die?' It closely linked with how did you die but it's more associated with death days rather than the actual death itself. Do you understand why these should not be said?" Vlad question but I quickly gave a brief explanation to all the rude phrases to which he just nodded and smiled. "Ok now onto manners, well first of all never enter a lair of a ghost uninvited, so knock on their door or make yourself known to them rather than showing up out of the blue." I nodded before I question him,

"So does that mean you have a lair in the Ghost Zone or do you just count our home as a lair?" Vlad looked thoughtful as he just answered,

"No, I do have a lair in the Ghost Zone; however I consider our home as more of a lair though. As for ghosts having lairs it's a bit like elemental cores, but a little different. A ghost who wants a lair needs to meet certain requirements to get the most basic of lairs, which would be a floating door to their lair, the requirements are: they must have passed at least 2 death days, and must exceed over a certain power limit. So the older and powerful the ghost the bigger the lair they can have." I nodded with this info as a thought crossed my mind as I wondered if Danny knew this… Based on my luck probably not unless a ghost told him. "Little bunny are you listening?" Vlad question which snapped me out of my thoughts which made him sigh, "Anyway its good manners not to disturb ghosts from the Zone since they are actually quiet peaceful, and with that there are times of peace within the Ghost Zone. Those times are during: Christmas, when a ghost has a child, some death days, etc. there are not many of them it's highly respected and upheld." I nodded as I remembered the Christmas special with Danny being the Grinch towards Christmas.

This talk when back and forth as he explained different things about the Ghost Zone I didn't know like that Vlad had a mentor when he was training his fire core? Like Danny he trained with him for a hours but he did this for a few weeks so they were perfect and he hardly had any trouble with them, anyway his mentor is heatstroke I moose like ghost that has a molten rocks as a right arm, and him and his tribe live highly volcanic area of the zone, while Danny's frostbite is completely the polar opposite except when it comes to personality they are pretty much the same.

* * *

**_~*~ Time Skip~*~_**

* * *

I flopped onto my bed as we finally got home after dumping my stuff of in my room I came out and found Vlad going down to his secret lab, quickly calling out to him he let me tag along as I ask what he was up to when a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Baba I have a question." Causing Vlad to face me with a look of 'what is it now?' this made me become nervous all of a sudden, "umm. I was just wondering why your ghost looks like a vampire." I gave a nervous chuckle with a sudden sense of regretting my question.

"Hmm, that is actually a good question. I guess since my name is Vlad and vampires are the first thing that comes to mind I guess, why are you asking?" He said thoughtfully before looking at me which made me start to fidget on the spot,

"Ah well you see… Um… What I'm trying to say is that uhh…" Vlad just gives me a look that screams 'get on with it!' "What I'm going to say that Plasmius' looks tacky as hell, scary villain or not it kinda needs a change." I quickly stated and silence just filled the space between us… Well I'm not dealing with this silence very well as I'm going to be a nervous wreck if this awkwardness goes on for too long. Luckily Vlad finally spoke,

"Maybe you're right, after the entire whole vampiric thing is kinda tacky… What do you suggest, my little bunny?" He softly said before I just let a sigh of relief that he wasn't pissed that I insulted him anyway I told him to change to Plasmius as I just circled him and started to ponder out loud,

"Well maybe for the hair you could slick it back instead or just have it down, or we could just have it shorter…" I firstly stated as I looked at Vlad in question as his hands glowed pink as he just slicked back his hair which made me nod, "ok now let's see, I want to keep the Cape as I deem it epic but instead have the collar flair more out rather then up." Vlad just nodded and tugged at collar flair and smoothed it down so it sits a bit more flat, and right now I have the urge of grabbing my sketchbook since I feel like Vlad is a life size doll. Oh wait, "now for the shirt how about just a white button up shirt with a black vest? With one of those poofy neckerchief but black? ((Kind like what Levi wears but you can't see the bottom frilly bits))" I gently ask since this might be a bit much but Vlad just gave me a look and wrapped his cape around him so all you could see was his head, which reminded me of something, "I just thought of something toy around with the design if you want since all I'm doing is suggestions but I'll be right back." I quickly spoke as I ran out of the lab and up into my room as I quickly dug around my draw for something when I found it. When exploring Melbourne I found an anime cosplay shop and I bought a few things that Vlad doesn't know about and I quickly put away when we got home, I bought a few things but I know one of these things would suit Plasmius instead. First item on the list was a simple chain with two clasps with the Vampire Knight symbol that the students wear, and the other is a simple metal pocket watch that Vlad could tinker with. I grabbed the items before running back down to the lab to see he had stuck with my suggestion but now there was a slight difference to the hair as it now slightly spiked up at the back tips and the pants as they were a little poofy around where the top of the boots stop, I couldn't help but give him a low whistle which started him before giving me a wolfish grin before smugly saying,

"So is this what your ideal guy looks like? Let me guess they are a vampire too." Vlad sarcastically laughed as I giggled and handed him the two items that he quickly placed them on with the pocket watch's chain is all you can see. After this and small minor adjustments were made he created a duplicate of himself and examined it and I watched nervously before he let out a low whistle, "I have to admit it does look good, I think I'm going to stick to this look for a while, after all I look impeccable and not to mention quite sinister." I just laughed at him before he just started laughing as well before walking to me and giving me a hug, "in all seriousness thank you my little bunny, it was very brave of you to insult me and redo my whole look but it does look amazing. I'm proud of you my little bunny. My daughter." He just hugged me tighter as he just reminded me of the new threat that I will be up against but I'm sure that Vlad will protect me no matter what… Right?

* * *

**_/ah this chapter is more like filler but it kinda lays some back story for later and I always wanted to change Vlad's looks since personally I just think Vlad's looks could be spruced up a bit as for some reference see on Tumblr Promisen and Deerstroyer pictures on Vlad and co. anyway I promise that next chapter is when fun with infi-map begins. Anyway I should really stop posting these up so late since it doesn't make sense half of the time but oh well, till next time see ya._**


End file.
